hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Smeshnov
Background Yuri Smeshnov is an observational humorist who defected from the former Soviet Union in his youth. He is famous for his side-splitting bits about the wacky goings on in his homeland. "In Soviet Russia, Stalin ordered family to gulag where they shot them and beat them and shot them and shot them, but is good life," Smeshnov observes to rousing laughs and applause from adoring audiences. Perhaps it is his positive outlook on life, marked by ending every observation with the popular catch phrase "But is good life," that has earned him legions of fans. "In Soviet Russia, KGB execute every women in village so I marry potato. Have five potato children. But is good life." I mean, how can you not root for that? He often closes his sets with a bit that die-hard fans can recite by memory: "In Soviet Russia, it very cold and the people thousands die of the starving every day. But is good life." Smeshnov has stated that he prefers the term "observational humor" instead of "stand-up comedy." "The people they call what I do the comedy stand-up leave with holes in face. This is not jokes. This real life. But is good life." MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-4 | Hergen Bjergensen | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:17 | Sendai, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Stuart Peppers | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 33 | September 11, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:04 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Ricky Baby | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:08 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Werner Schnitzel | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 27 | March 13, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:20 | Hokkaido, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Darrell Schitt | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:30 | Nagoya, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Backgammon Corthez | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:34 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-2 | Li Fangzhu | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 16 | April 4, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:34 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Marcel Willaume | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:19 | Sendai, Japan | Semi-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Andrew Harvard | Decision | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Osaka, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Akira Maguro | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:57 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |} ----